1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, a mounted structure, and an inverter device therewith.
2. Related Background Art
A conventionally known capacitor is constructed with an element body of a nearly circular cylinder shape having a pair of principal faces facing each other, a pair of electrodes formed on the respective principal faces of the element body, and a pair of lead wires connected to the respective electrodes (e.g., cf. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2-92916).